mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RandomDude101
Welcome to mah Talk Page! I archive this thing every time either the template count has exceeded its limit, or when it has reached 45 topics gf_9B8YFGJF o.o Random character request. {=_=} }} Rubber band meets Edward Cullen = Chihuahua Attack!!! 2. What do you mean by that? You mean like, makin' banners with multiple Sims inside? 3. My heads? }} }} please help my friend with her word bubble... Arrow Brush Thingies I just know I got it from somewhere on dA.}} }} }} TruTV. Not Reality. Actuality. Because I dunno...}} Tag, You're It *hides behind bush* }} SpraSpra Cazoo }} }} How to do the Angry Anteater style Continue request. }} Mac Haters }} Rollbacks I dunno. If they could, that's news to me. Can you block people?}} }} }} ...thanks, I guess. *shifty eyes*}} }} Mac N' Cheese Meep. DON'T ASK WHY!!!! }} }} The iPod of DOOOOOOOOOOOM! }} A LONG POST! :O OMIGOSH! I CAPPED ALL OF RANULF'S STATS IN RD!!! You stalk me talk page or sumthin', boy? 2. Not really, but you could use like a blue sky with some clouds, or an old parchment as a background. 3. Okey dokey.}} 2. How does you draw on teh computer? }} I always use teh path tool when drawing, personally. 3. I'm interested in seeing how it'll turn out.}} 2. It isn't really that chibi, is it? }} 2. I dunno. I think I remember sayin' I wished there were more chibi Ranulf pics I could use as an avatar. Though, yes, I didn't specify that I wanted it chibi in my request.}} }} }} MEH! You shifteh shiverin' person copy-cat meh. Nao, I have to change the colors of mah page! }} That was easy. }} }} Largo lost his arm...how sad. TYRELL BAD BE AWESOME!!! AND MILES EDGEWORTH HIMSELF!!! Wee. And uh...I dunno, but I don't think it requires it. I think you use it only if you wanna shout "Objection!" in teh microphone or sumthin' during a cross examination (which isn't really required).}} }} }} Stuffz Re:Brawl KING ROR OF LIENID }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} No store ever had 'em. I played all teh AA games in a very peculiar order: 2 > 4 > 1 > 3. *shifty eyes*}} Actually, I bought Phoenix Wright: Justice for All and Apollo Justice in teh store, but they were mad expensive. I couldn't really find teh others (particularly the first one) in stores. On eBay, it's pretty cheap. Most of the time, you should not get ripped off...I think. Just pay attention to teh seller ratings, and you should be fine, for the most part. Well, I got one of teh games without a box... *shifty eyes*}} }} }} Plus, I hear Capcom made a cheap move and made the last case in teh original Phoenix Wright sold separately...}} }} }} }} Not so fast! Hehehe!!! This is SOOOO funneh!!! }} You..are asking me.. for help? Well directly underneath the blog on the right side should be a little thing that says "Show all comment" That basicly it.IbbyWonder6 19:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC)